The present invention relates to the field of display devices and, more particularly, to a display device and methods for producing the display device.
Current display devices, particularly display devices with touch control functions, have several types including one glass solution (OGS) structure (an integral touch control structure), glass-film-film (GFF) structure (a film type structure with a protective glass), glass-film (GF) structure, In-cell structure (the display screen is embedded with a touch sensor function), and On-cell structure (the touch screen is inserted between the substrate of the color filter of the display screen and the polarizer). In the above structures, an ink is provided on a rear face of the touch control panel or the cover glass for providing insulation, acid resistance, a moisture-proof effect, and protection. There are more and more types of inks, and the inks are more and more reliable.
Current designs of display devices direct to novel and fashion styles. Every manufacturer focuses on the improvement to the colors of the electronic products in the market with vigorous competition. The color of a display device is presented by the ink. However, current inks are either black or white, which is monotonous and in a disadvantageous position in competition.